


Already gone

by Yaoi_addicted



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_addicted/pseuds/Yaoi_addicted
Summary: A fanfic about 4 swimmer dorks we all love! Hope u like it!





	1. The beginning

It was a cold day in Iwami and it was raining a lot. But, despite the weather, four guys were walking on the street to reach their destination: the Iwatobi swim club. They were Haruka Nanase,Makoto Tachibana,Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki. They all were wearing their Iwatobi swim club uniforms: a white jacket with "Iwatobi" written in light blue on the back and some white trousers with light blue stripes on the sides. The guys were talking about their training and Haruka seemed to be pretty full of determination as he was explaining the individual training plans to the other three guys. Makoto had to train on backstroke style, Nagisa on breaststroke style and Rei on butterfly style. When they reached the swim club Haruka took off all of his clothes but his swimming suit and threw himself in the water, desperately trying to feel it running against his skin as he moved his arms and legs to swim. He could be free only when he was in the water. He could think better while swimming, feeling relieved of all of his worries and problems, about what was going on in that period. His dark hair was all wet and messy when he came out of the pool after half an hour, making him look really different since he always has straight hair which was usually perfectly in order. His eyes were misteryous ,almost distracted from the real world,making him look like he doesn't pay attention to what was happening around him, coloured in a strong tonality of blue, that almost resembles the blue of his beloved water, and more accurately, the ocean water. The second one to dive in the water was Makoto, who got undressed really slowly, almost ashamed by the looks of the others. And infact Makoto, that always seemed to be a strong and protective guy, wasn't really secure of himself. But to him, it didn't matter, because everything that mattered to him is Haruka and obviously Rei and Nagisa too. He cared a lot about them because they were his only friends and he loved them from the bottom of his heart, and this led him to be so protective about them, trying to protect his friends.But when he was in the water, all he could think of is Haruka. He remembered when he and Haruka got in the swim club. He didn't like swimming as much as Haruka, but it didn't matter as long he was with him and as long as they could swim togheter. From then,his love for swimming has increased because he discovered that he truly liked water, and he truly liked swimming and as long as Haru was with him, everything else wouldn't matter. He was hitting the water with powerful and rhythmic back strokes, moving fluidly in the transparent fluid, almost becoming one with the water. He was feeling so good and free in the water and he didn't want this feeling to end, so he continued swimming harder and faster. Suddendly, he felt his body aching as hell,so he decided to get out of the water.He was devastated by the super hard training, but he also felt happy for an unknown reason.His hair was all wet and scattered on his face, on his nose,on his cheeks and on his eyes, on his light green eyes that were always full of all of his energy,all of his determination and all of his protectiveness. His eyes were gentle, kind and always seemed to look the others not judging them,but finding a way to help and protect them, making them happy. That's who Makoto Tachibana was. That's who he still is: a kind and protective person, that always cares about the others. After him, Nagisa Hazuki went in the pool to train his swimming skills. Nagisa was a short guy, with a pretty cute face, which was perfectly surrounded by his beautiful wavy honey-blond hair. He had the most vivid and curious eyes, and the most bright too, of a bright magenta, expressing all of his joy and curiosity of life. Nagisa was a cheerful person which always got excited and amazed by something that maybe the others considered "common". The blond always had a beautiful smile on his face and a kind word for everyone. Everyone loved him for his personality because he was always the one who cheered the others in the moments when the pressure was too high to stand. He was the funniest guy around, and everyone knew that and considered him adorable and funny as hell. Finally, it was Rei's turn to swim. He dived in a perfectly calculated angle, falling in the water exactly in the optimal position to start swimming in the best conditions . When he touched the water,he immediately started pushing his muscles at the right power and speed to do an awesome performance . His blue hair was perfectly contained on his black swimming hat made of silicone and his eyes were protected from the irritating chlorus by his black goggles with red lenses he learned how to put on properly after they moved away from his eyes,making his eyes irritated. Rei was the typical smart guy who thinks he can resolve any problem with his flawless logic, and that's what he did and who he was.


	2. a DATE to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I decided to focus more on Makoto and Haruka, who are the main characters in this fic, focusing on a particular event which is really important. Hope you like it and don't forget to let me know what you think about it in the comments so I can improve myself more and more!  
> See you soon!

The following day Haru woke up and looked at his phone to check his messages and he found a cute good morning text sent by his boyfriend Makoto that said "Good morning honey! Hope u will have time to come have dinner with me in that fancy new restaurant we saw last week. I have classes today so I'm not going to be home... But I'll wait for u at 8 pm at home. Can't wait to see u!   
P.s. : your favourite breakfast (mackerel and sea weed) is ready in the kitchen waiting for you to eat it. I love you, Haru-chan <3 see you this afternoon!   
-Truly yours, Makoto".  
Haruka after he read that message decided to reply to it . He typed words so fast, because he was so happy and hyped for that date. As he was typing the reply message, he thought that it has been a lot since he and Makoto managed to have a little bit of time for them only, it has been a lot of time since he and Makoto took time for them to spend togheter, not being bothered by any workout,training or competition, just thinking about their relationship and spending some quality couple time togheter. After that Haru got out of the bed to go in the kitchen to have breakfast. When he got in the kitchen he found on the table a really cute plate with mackerel and seaweed on it, decorated with a heart made of ketchup and a post-it near the plate, which had "This is the breakfast I made with all my love for my beloved sweet boyfriend Haru, by Makoto" written on it. Haru saw it and smiled widely, touched by the sweetness of that thing. Then the guy ate his breakfast calmly and he drank some water, before going into the bathroom to wash his face and teeth and get ready to go out. He went on his bedroom,opened the doors of his closet and took his swim club uniform and some sneakers, wearing them fastly. He closed his closet and reached for the door of the house, taking his keys with him. After exiting the house, Haruka walked to the Iwatobi swim club, where he found his friends Nagisa and Rei, who were exiting from the water to go in the locker room because they had classes too that day. Besides, he didn't have any classes because it was his day off and he could concentrate all of his self on the training for the imminent swim competition. The black haired boy swam for a long time but his mind was taken away by the thoughts he had about the date with Makoto. And he thought about their relationship and about how much he wanted to spend time with him only and take their intimacy back, the same intimacy they were lacking of because of the hard period at the swim club and at school too. He litterally couldn't wait until that evening, he was so excited and happy at the same time. But, unfortunately, time didn't seem to pass fast, instead, hours seemed to be ages and Haru was so nervous about that. He would've done anything to make time pass faster, if only he could. And as time passed, Haru become more and more nervous and everyone could notice it. Finally, Haru looked at the big clock on the wall of the pool room and saw the time: 7 o'clock pm, so he got out of the water and rushed in the locker room to have a shower and be presentable for the date. Haru had a long hot shower, which helped him relax a lot. He put a lot of soap on his hands and started massaging it on all of his skin, then it was the turn of the shampoo, which always seemed to make him a lot calmer. The black haired guy then went out of the shower to dry himself and get dressed up, and then he got home in time , finding Makoto waiting for him sat on their sofa and watching some tv. As Makoto saw Haru, he litterally threw his arms around Haru's neck. By that time they kissed and hugged so tight they both could not breathe. They missed so much the intimacy between them and kissing, and hugging and cuddling togheter. But suddendly Makoto talked and seemed to break that perfect moment saying: <>. After a bit they went out of the house and walked on the street holding their hands to reach the centre of Iwami, where the restaurant was. To reach it they had to take the tube and so they went at the tube station. They walked down some stairs and found their train easily and they got into it. They sat on the chairs still holding hands and they talked about their day. Makoto told Haruka about the assignment his teacher gave him due in three days and how it wasn't possible to do for him, litterally freaking out. And then Haru told Makoto about his training day and how he spent it, with his usual unimpressive face. Finally, they reached their stop and they went out of the train and went up some stairs, arriving on the streets of their town's centre. After a ten minutes stroll they arrived at their destination. The restaurant had a fancy entrance, in a modern style. The sign of the restaurant had "Chez Marcel: haute cuisine" written on it. Haru didn't have any clue of what that sign means, but Makoto did and when Haru asked him about it he answered: <>, and Haru trusted him. When they went in, a perfectly dressed waiter greeted them and led the two lovers to their table. Makoto helped Haru sitting on the chair as a true gentleman and then he sat on his own chair. A waiter took them the menu and they read it: it was full of exotic sounding dishes and they were so curious to try some of them. Haru's attention was obviously took away by an exotic dish which had mackerel as its principal ingredient, which was his favourite food. Makoto,instead, decided to order a much more simple dish which had vegetables and meat as ingredients. When the waiter went in the kitchen the two guys began to talk. But whenever they talked to each other they felt as if they have a great sincrony, as if they were matching souls, indivisible and forever lasting: and they definitely knew they were litterally made for each other and that couldn't be in another way. They felt as if they could talk about everything, not fearing the other's judge, they felt so good with eachother's company, because it's has always been them two against everything. Haru felt as if he could only go on in life with Makoto by his side, and Makoto felt the same, they always felt the same: even when they weren't togheter as a couple. As long as they were togheter, they were invincible against life's difficulties. The two swimmers looked at each other,as if they had the most beautiful natural miracle in front of them, and felt so lucky to have each other. Whenever they were togheter, time seemed to pass really fastly. And infact the waiter came with their dishes after a long time, which seemed like minutes to the lovers.The man who had their plates on his hands was really good looking and well dressed. He had a white bottom-up shirt with a red tie and black trousers, which resembles the black of his eyes and hair.The waiter had quite long,silky black hair, which he kept tied in a loose man bun, which gave him a rough look. His chin was covered with some shades of black beard , which made him look slightly older than he really was. He put the dishes on the table and left saying "have a nice dinner". And Haru and Makoto answered him gently, slowly beginning to eat their ordinations. As they took the food in their mouths they noticed how good the food was. It was fantastic! As they finished their food they continued to talk and then, after almost half an hour they sat up and went paying their bill, exiting the restaurant after that . Then they got on the tube and they finally got home, where they closed every problem out of the door because that night the only thing that mattered was their love and so they cuddled in bed togheter, falling asleep in eachother's arms, the only place in the world where they felt protected and they found peace. And the night passed quietly, and another day was rising up and they were still holding eachother, taken away by their dreams.


	3. I do adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm back with another chapter to this fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it!~ see ya soon!

Two days later, the whole swim club had a sleepover at Haru's house. It was a pretty fun night, spent laughing and playing. The guys had so much fun together , but that night something really important happened. Rei-chan planned a surprise for his beloved Nagisa. He had a sheet of paper in his pocket, and on that sheet of paper were written all of his feelings for the blonde guy. He even planned (along with Haru) that at exactly 10:30 pm a certain song, "their song" ("I do adore" by Mindy Gledhill) had to play from Haru's speakers. And 10:30 pm of 20/07/2010 was a really important moment for both of them. Infact Rei planned all these things to propose to Nagisa (who already was his boyfriend). The blue haired bought a beautiful engagement ring a week before the proposal (he was so nervous about that!). He was so anxious that he asked some advices from Makoto and Haru, and they seemed to be so happy and excited for the upcoming wedding and for the fact that they were chosen to be the bridesmaids (or, in this case, the husbandsmaids or something like that (?) ) . Apparently time flew away at the iwatobi slumber party and 10:30 pm arrived. Haru looked at the clock on the wall and told the others he was going to the toilet. But that was just an excuse to go in his room and play "I do adore" from the main control panel of the speakers which were installed in every room of his house. When the song started to play Nagisa and Rei both looked at each other and started to slow-dance to the music. When the song finished Rei got on one knee and started to read Nagisa what he wrote on the sheet which was on his pocket. It said:" Nagisa-kun ,my love, I wish that you know what I'll tell you now. We've been togheter for two years now and I couldn't love anyone more than I love you. And I realized something really important: I wanna be with you forever! I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time and only now I have a chance to ask you if you will be my husband" . Nagisa was crying tears of joy and Rei blushed and suddendly after he started crying too as the blonde answered him yes. The two were so happy and Rei took Nagisa between his arms and lifted him and then they kissed. Makoto and Haru were so happy for their friends and they were the first to wish them good luck for their marriage. They then spent the night laughing and drinking beers to celebrate the birth of Rei and Nagisa's family. The following days the two couples woke up roughly (perhaps because of the light hangover they had) and the guys, after having breakfast and a shower headed together to the swim club, where Rei and Nagisa found another surprise: a surprise party for their wedding with all of their swim club/ school friends and even the coach seemed to be there celebrating with them. There was a cake with "we wish you the best for your wedding" written on it and it disappeared fastly (mostly because everyone thought it was absolutely delicious and ate it immediately). They then spent the rest of the day swimming and having fun, until the end of the training, when they returned home to get some rest: the following day would have been so important, maybe the most important day in Rei and Nagisa's lives... They would have become husbands in just one day, and that made the two of them super nervous and super excited at the same time. Both Rei and Nagisa didn't sleep that much that night, but they spent it hugging and cuddling to reduce their stress and nervousism. And finally, at 2 am, they managed to fall asleep, still holding eachother through the dark night.


End file.
